


Rät

by TheEmeraldWitch



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hydra Peter Parker, Not Team Iron Man Friendly, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Rat, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Tony Stark Is Not Helping, as much as i love tony, i thought this would be fun so, kind of, like he used to be, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmeraldWitch/pseuds/TheEmeraldWitch
Summary: After everything goes wrong and the Avengers come back, Peter loses it.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Flash Thompson, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 45





	Rät

_"You got heart, kid. Where're you from?"_

I come from scientists and atheists and white men who kill God

They make technology high quality complex physiological

Experiments and sacrilege in the name of public good

They taught me everything, just like a daddy should

_"Queens."_

_"I just wanted to be like you."_

And you were beautiful and vulnerable, and power and success

Goddamn, I fell for you, your flamethrowers, your tunnels and your tech

I studied code because I wanted to do something great like you

And the real tragedy is half of it was true

_"And I wanted you to be better."_

But we've been fucking mean, we're elitist, we're as flawed as any church  
And this faux rad' west coast dogma has a higher fucking net worth  
I bit the apple 'cause I trusted you, it tastes like Thomas Malthus  
Your proposal is immodest and insane  
And I hope someday Selmers rides her fucking train

I loved you, I loved you  
I loved you, it's true  
I wanted to be you and do what you do  
I lived here, I loved here, I thought it was true  
I feel so stupid and so used  
I feel so used

"Peter, what's wrong?" Tony asked.

_"This is Peter Parker, the heir to Stark Industries!"_

"I was your baby, your first born, the hot guy in your comp sci' class." He sighed. "And I was Darwin's prep school dream, bred, born, and raised to kick your ass." He nodded at Steve, Bucky, and Natasha. "I fell for circuit boards, rocket ships, pictures of the stars. If you could only be what you pretend you are.

"When I said 'take me to the moon' I never _meant_ take me alone. I thought if mankind toured the sky, it meant that all of us could go. But I don't want to see the stars if they're just one more piece of land for us to colonize, for us to turn to sand." Peter punched the wall, leaving a dent.

"The Avengers....We're so fucking mean, we're so elitist, we're as fucked as any church, and this bullshit west coast dogma has a higher fucking net worth." Peter looked over at Tony. "I bit the apple 'cause I loved you, and why would you lie?, and then I realized, you're just as naive as I am. Oh, you're so traumatized, it makes me wanna cry.

You dumb bitch, I loved you, I loved you, I loved you, it's true." Peter motioned to Steve, looking at him and Tony and Natasha and Bucky. "I wanted to be you and do what you do. I lived here, I loved here, I bought it, it's true. I'm so embarrassed, I feel abused." 

"'Eat the rich!' Well, I don't wanna eat the rich, I'd have to eat my heroes first, and my tuition's paid by blood, I might deserve your fate or worse. But I don't need your goddamn money, I don't need jack shit from you. So when I speak, you bet your life, my words are true.

"Let me level with you, guys, as someone guilty of the game: I took the help, I took the cash, I would've taken your last name, so if any guy on Earth should get to make a call about this, it should be me and as I see it, you're all _dicks_.

"So, fuck your tunnels, fuck your cars, fuck your rockets, fuck your cars again. You promised you'd be Tesla, but you're just another Edison, 'cause Tesla broke a patent, all you ever broke were hearts. I can't believe you tore humanity apart. With the very same machines that could've been our brand new start.

"And the worst part is, I loved you, I loved you, I loved you, it's true. And sometimes I feel like I still fucking do. I lived here, I loved here, I brought it, it's true.

"I'm so embarrassed, I feel abused. I feel so used, I feel so used. Take me to the moon, 'cause I feel so used. I feel so used."

And Peter Parker left the Avengers and their flawed church for the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> its not gonna be great, but i thought it would be fun to write :) also my minds been a trash bin of not being able to focus lately so :)


End file.
